Immune Monitoring Shared Resource Project Summary/Abstract The Immune Monitoring Shared Resource provides investigators with a broad range of services and expertise to perform human protein and other biological mediator analyses and to provide precise evaluation of immunologic responses for both research and clinical studies. Resource services include the production of peptide-major histocompatibility complex Class-I tetramers, reagents useful for accessing antigen-specific T cells; molecular assays for interrogating T cell receptor usage and frequency, cellular assays for determining cell function, and high throughput analytical services using ELISA assay and Luminex microbead methodology. Support is provided for both single experiments as well as large long-term clinical studies. The IMSR works closely with the Therapeutic Manufacturing Shared Resource to support clinical trials. Instrumentation includes two fast protein liquid chromatography (FPLC) systems, multi-mode hybrid reader, ELISPOT reader, enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) reader, xCELLigence System, luminometer, two quantitative PCR (qPCR) systems, a robotic liquid handling system, a Top-Count scintillation counter and two Luminex 200 systems.